


Я оставил поэму на твоих губах

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Happy Valentine’s Day, Kissing, M/M, They basically just kiss for 221 words, soft bois, wall kissing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Сегодня вечером они дома — ведь дом там, где они вместе.





	Я оставил поэму на твоих губах

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of "I Left A Poem In Your Mouth" (https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/41949971) by FinAmour
> 
> ***
> 
> «Поцелуй — прекрасный трюк природы, чтобы остановить речь, когда слова становятся лишними».
> 
> Ингрид Бергман

Этот их поцелуй — далеко не первый. И уж точно — не последний.

Но несмотря на это каждый их поцелуй переполнен опьяняющим возбуждением первого раза, страстным отчаянием последнего и божественной близостью предыдущих сотен поцелуев.

Сегодня вечером они дома — ведь дом там, где они вместе.

Джон прижимает Шерлока к стене в тёмной комнате. Слышно, как дождь тихо барабанит в оконное стекло. Наслаждаясь этим идеальным моментом, он осыпает Шерлока влажными, чувственными поцелуями. Прикасаясь губами к подбородку Шерлока, а потом спускаясь поцелуями к шее, Джон чувствует его учащённый пульс и видит, как на коже возлюбленного расцветает румянец от возбуждения.

Ладони Шерлока скользят по позвоночнику Джона, а неглубокое дыхание превращается в тихие всхлипывания от переполняющего желания. Зарывшись пальцами в шелковистые завитки, Джон втягивает нижнюю губу Шерлока между своими, продолжая качать в руках как в колыбели драгоценную голову.

Шерлок пахнет ромашкой, а на вкус он как белое вино и преданность.

Джон любит его. Боже, как же он его любит.

Джон говорит ему это, и слова слетают на губы Шерлока как дождевые капли на окно.

Они толкаются бёдрами в медленном, устойчивом ритме.

— Джон, — шепчет Шерлок, на секунду отрываясь от рта Джона. Затем он снова сплетает их языки. Целует со всей любовью, навеки поселившейся в душе и теле. И сегодня вечером, в их маленьком доме, в их совместной жизни, нет ничего, что Джону нужно больше, чем-то, что у него есть.

***

Название истории — строчка из стихов Андреа Гибсон (Американский поэт и активист из Кале, штат Мэн, который живет в Боулдере, штат Колорадо с 1999 года. Его поэзия сосредоточена на гендерных нормах, политике, социальных реформах и борьбе, с которой сталкиваются ЛГБТ в современном обществе):

That night when you kissed me,  
I left a poem in your mouth,  
and you can hear some of the lines every time you breathe out.

Мой дословный перевод, ибо других не нашла:

В ту ночь, когда ты поцеловал меня,  
Я оставил поэму на твоих губах,  
И теперь, каждый раз, когда ты выдыхаешь,  
Ты можешь услышать её строчки.


End file.
